Evelyn Stark
' Evelyn Jane Sanderson Stark '''is a student at BTA with a elemental ability . She is a Fire Projector, though now she only knows that she can project fire balls. She has no idea what her ability will soon turn in to. Daughter of Gwen Sanderson and Jonathan Stark, Evelyn grew up never knowing her father. It was just recently that she met him and they are slowly building their relationship. Evelyn has adjusted well to being at BTA and was one of its first students. She has a close knit group of friends and a fiancé, Erick Gilbert. Evelyn is played in game by '''Leani'. Biography Crazy Mother Evelyn was born in Los Angeles to Gwen Sanderson. Gwen was not a very stable individual. She often would leave Evelyn home alone to fend for herself. When Gwen was home with Evelyn, the two never said a word to each other. There was always an endless parade of men coming and going from the Sanderson house, though, something that always made Eve uncomfortable. Evelyn and her mother have never had a relationship. She was always forced out of the home while her mother “worked” and therefore never really any mother daughter time. When she would ask about her father, her mother said more than once that her father was a very wealthy man, but has never said a name. Evelyn stopped believing her mother as she grew older and came to the conclusion that her mother didn’t know who her father was. It wasn’t until she was 12 years old that she and her mother finally started talking. Gwen had heard Evelyn sing and realized she was very good. She started showing off her “beautiful daughter with a beautiful singing voice”. Eve was so happy to finally have some time with her mother, but she grew tired of singing whenever her mother told her too and eventually they grew apart again. Runaway When she was fourteen she ran away from home, determined to make it on her own. She would sing in night clubs to pay the bills but couldn't stand the disgusting drunk men who would follow her around after. One particularly hard night, she dodged into an empty alleyway to get away from them. She got so angry, she went to punch a wall, when a ball of fire erupted from her hand and hit the brick. She was shocked, but a sense of power filled her. With this ability she was sure she could take care of herself. However, once it started, she found it very hard to control. After a year of trying on her own, she was starting to lose hope, dreading the thought of returning home. During this time she met Erick Gilbert, a boy with a special ability as well. A friendship was quickly made, and a rivalry even quicker. The two stuck together and lived on the streets for awhile, until they were able to afford a one bedroom apartment. Home at Last Lillith Knightley was the one who found Evelyn and Erick and convinced them to come to Black Thorn Academy. It took the two some time to think over her offer. Once they had arrived, Evelyn was reunited with her father, Jonathan Stark. She and Erick also began a romantic relationship and the two are currently engaged. Abilities Fireballs/Fire Manipulation Fire Balls Evelyn can create and shoot balls of fire out of her palms. She can also set something on fire by touching it. Fire Manipulation Evelyn can somewhat manipulate fire. Potential Abilities Fire Projection Soon she will be able to make fire appear simply by thinking about it. She won’t even need to touch anything. Rain of Fire Evelyn will eventually be able to make balls of fire rain from the sky. Personality Evelyn can look innocent at times, but she is tough. Living on the streets helped her learn how to take care of herself. She does enjoy being sarcastic at times, but through and through she is a good person. She has an easy time making friends, when she chooses to talk to people, and she is fiercely loyal to her friends. She is always there when they need someone to talk to, mainly because she always wanted someone there like that for herself. She has had an issue trusting people in the past, but now that she is surrounded by so many good people, she is finding it easier to trust. She is also a very emotional person, though she tries not to show it. Relationships Erick Gilbert Fiancé biking.jpg|Evelyn and Erick back in NY. 408Still014.JPG|The engagement resortbeach.jpg Jonathan Stark Isabelle Daniels Connor James Appearance Evelyn Stark '''is represented in game by '''Rachel Bilson. Category:BTA Student Category:Meta Category:Business Owner Category:Elemental Ability Category:House of Poseidon Category:Level 5